


Words of Comfort from the Homestuck Cast

by LucarioGuy15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Be happy, Cheering Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Things will be alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarioGuy15/pseuds/LucarioGuy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel down. You feel depressed. You wish it would all end and that you will be put out of your misery. But don't worry. Cheer up. Things will be just fine.</p><p>A collection of short stories where you, the reader, need some hugs. And goddammit, you are gonna have them, whether you want them or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of you Homestuck fans who need some pick-me-up from your favorite characters. I will try to have these up as fast as I can for everyone's happiness' sake.  
> And please remember.  
> You are an amazing human being/alien/furry/mythical creature/Troll/Carapacian/Leprechaun/Cherub/other.  
> And you are not alone.

You feel empty. Soul-crushing emptiness fills your being and you don’t know what to do. Ever since that happened… Life just doesn’t feel worth living anymore… does it? You sigh. No. It doesn't. It feels awful and you wish you weren't even here on this Earth, alive and breathing. You just want a hole to swallow up, take you out of your misery. So you simply curl up on the floor of your bedroom, motionless, awaiting for the moment this torment can ceas-

‘Hey. Are you okay?’ Somebody calls out at you in a gentle voice, suddenly snapping you out of your stupor. You sit up, perplexed. You see someone, a teenage boy with glasses and black hair, smiling down at you. You notice he wears blue clothes with this insanely long hood. A familiar symbol is sported on his chest. Your mouth hangs slightly open.

‘J-John!? John Egbert?!’ You say, surprised. What? How could he be John? John is just a fictional character from a webcomic you happen to like and follow. He couldn't possibly be real. Yet, here he is. You look around. Your bedroom is gone. Instead, you find yourself in what one could only describe as John Egbert’s room and you happen to be sitting on his bed.

He smiles wider. ‘That’s me.’ He says lightly as he sits in bed next to you. ‘You okay? You seem a bit down.’ He adds with a hint of concern, looking at you.

You look down, suddenly remembering that thing that is currently making your life miserable. ‘It’s nothing… I… I’d rather not talk about it.’ You murmur, hugging your knees. ‘Nothing you should worry about…’

John puts a hand on your shoulder, gently squeezing it. ‘Hey. Don’t say that.’ He said with a bright smile. ‘You don’t seem so good. Do you want some cookies?’ He asked, producing a whole batch of chocolate-chip cookies from his Sylladex. ‘Dad and Nanna are just baking a bunch once again. I am kinda sick of them,' He admits. 'But I figure they will taste better if I eat them with a friend.’ John chuckled, offering you the platter. You murmur your thanks and nibble on one. It actually does make you feel better. You don’t know why or how but these cookies are still warm as if they had just been baked and it warms you up from the tip of your toes to the ends of your hairs. Suddenly you don’t feel so miserable.  
‘Now, tell me why you are sad, please.’ John requests once again, munching down on a cookie.

You sigh and slowly start to tell him what went wrong. It is hard at first and you stutter a bit, but you see John is genuinely interested and worried and it slowly becomes easier for you to speak. You tell him how bad you feel and how you just want it to go away so badly until it suddenly becomes very hard to speak again. You close your eyes, tears welling up as you bury your face into your arms. It is so hard…

Suddenly you feel the bed shift and two very slender yet toned arms wrap around you as the Heir of Breath hugs you tightly against himself, taking away yours. ‘It’s okay… Let it all out.’ He whispers as he gently rubs your back. ‘I know it is hard sometimes. But that is what makes life so interesting, right?’ He smiles as you cry harder into his chest. ‘Think about how boring it would be if we weren't challenged everyday with stuff like this. We would all be stuck at the bottom of the echeladder!’ He chuckles as you slowly calm down, hugging him. ‘That would be so boring! No one would get any better and nothing exciting would happen. It would be like the asteroid never came in Armageddon nor the plane was ever hijacked on Con Air. And then you are stuck with hours of lameness!’ He adds, squeezing you gently for a second. ‘And hey, you always got me to watch your back, okay?’ He says, pulling you back to look at you, serious but kind. ‘Whenever you need me just call and I will dish out my windy thing on whatever is bothering you, you hear?’

You give a weak chuckle, wiping your tears away. You are nestled in his arms and frankly you don’t feel like moving. ‘Thanks…’ You murmur, resting against him.

He smiles. ‘You are very welcome. Don’t ever say I never did anything for you.’

You genuinely smile for the first time since that thing happened. You eat another cookie and slowly drift to sleep, feeling warm and protected.


	2. Jane Crocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel confused as to why I have uploaded this in this order, it is because I feel like it would make more sense to go from family to family instead of first Betas, then Alphas. The Lalondes are next.  
> See you in the next chapter.  
> Keep being awesome.

The darkness is scary. You feel like you are falling through the void at a thousand miles an hour and it never stops. You are drowning in despair and it makes it hard to breathe properly. You just wish it never had happened. You sigh, and, in the silence of your room, that simple sound is deafening.

‘Why are you sighing?’ Someone breaks the silence.

You jump a bit in surprise. Who the hell…? You look around and find yourself talking with a teenage girl who seems to be wearing a dirty old fedora and a fake curly mustache. The whole getup seems quite familiar... ‘Wait… Jane? Jane Crocker?’ That can’t be her. How the hell did she even get in your room? Scratch that, how the hell is she even real?!

‘Hoo hoo hoo! Jane? Who is this Jane you speak of?’ She asks in a deep and slightly French-accented voice. ‘My name is Hercule Poirot, monsieur. And I was called because there has been a very serious crime committed around here.’ She says, looking around and curling her fake mustache.

You can’t help but just stare at her. How is this happening? You don’t know. But you don’t care. Because Jane Crocker is dressed up as Hercule Poirot right in front of you and everything else doesn't matter. ‘W-What exactly is this crime you mentioned?’ You ask.

She looks back to you. ‘My detective senses say that someone around here is quite sad. And, as an exemplary member of society and solver of problems, I cannot let that continue. So tell me, do you know anything of this grim occurrence?’ She asks.

You sit down in your bed and sigh. She sits next to you, cross-legged and looking ready to listen. ‘It’s nothing important…’ You mutter.

‘Nothing important?!’ She asks, surprised. ‘Why, I did not come all the way here from Belgium for “nothing important”!’ She protests. ‘Now please do tell me, else I’ll have Scotland Yard arrest you for obstruction of justice!’ She insists.

You give a small chuckle and, after a bit of silence, you eventually start talking. It hurts to talk about it… But at the same time it’s relieving. She listens to everything you have to say and it feels… good. It feels great, really, to actually be listened. You are soon done with explaining what happened and just remain silent.

She nods at you. ‘I see. It seems as though it is a difficult problem to solve. However, should you use your gray matter like I do, the solution will be clear as water.’ She says with a smile. ‘First off, you need some comfort food. Here.’ She says, opening her Recipe Modus and extracting a ton of fresh baked goods. ‘Eat up!’ She encourages you, spreading the food all over your bed.

You can’t help but crack a smile of wonder as piles upon piles of muffins, cookies, cakes and bread with tons of different types of jams and filling fill your bedroom. You pick the dish she is handing you and help yourself to many servings of everything. Jane seems content in just sitting next to you soothingly rubbing your back.

When you have eaten your fill, she stops as you yawn and stretch. She takes your dish and takes everything back into her Sylladex, leaving only the smell of a bakery in your room. ‘Now, you should sleep on the subject.’ She says matter-of-factly, making you lie down, your head resting on her lap. ‘I’ll be here when you wake up. Then we can catch the crook that left you in this sorry state.’ She adds with a smile, pecking your forehead. ‘Everything will be just fine.’ All that food and the comfortableness of the situation are starting to make you drowsy. She suddenly starts petting you and it feels so good... You would purr if you could. You murmur your thanks. ‘Hoo hoo hoo! Any time you need. That’s what friends are for, right?’ Was the last thing you hear before you fall asleep with a smile on your face.


	3. Rose Lalonde

You wake up miserable. You have been like this for a few days now. The apathy is filling you to the brim, slowly draining your willpower until you cannot move a finger. Why bother? Nothing has been the same ever since… That… You press your face down against your pillow, not wanting to face this new day.

A sweet yet muffled tune fills the air. It seems to come from a violin. At first you don’t care. Probably your family or your neighbors or someone else suddenly got a taste for classical music. You are still curled up tightly around the pillow and, to you, the world is dead. The music slowly gets louder. It feels as if the source of the music is moving closer. Suddenly your bursts open, making you jump and stare at it while a figure clad in orange approached, masterfully playing a violin. Its face was hidden by an orange hood. You were about to protest and tell the figure to either get the hell out or throw itself through the window when you start to actually listen to the tune.

It is truly beautiful and sad. It strangely calms you down. You silently hug your knees and close your eyes and just listen. The depth and beauty of it slowly drive you to tears. It feels good to cry, weirdly enough. Not like you haven’t been crying yourself to sleep every night for a while now. But this time though… This time it is actually relieving. You cry and cry until you can’t cry anymore and with every tear you feel better and better.

When your sobbing has calmed down to become just some slight hiccupping, the melody changes. Now it it a happy, uplifting tune that instantly makes you smile. You look up at the figure, who keeps on playing without missing a note, and smile wider. Because now you recognize who it is.

The Seer of Light. Rose Lalonde.

Rose looks back at you with a warm smile, starting to dance with the tune for a bit before stopping and nodding for you to get up, the music never stopping. You stare at her before you hesitantly nod and get up. She starts to dance again and you can’t help but smile and dance with her. Rose’s hood falls back and you can finally make out her amused expression as she plays and you dance. You both dance and dance until you can’t dance anymore and you sit back down, tired and laughing lightly, the weight in your chest completely gone. Rose also stops dancing and concludes the song, bowing politely when you clap your appreciation.

‘Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed my performance.’ She says with her warm smile as she sits down beside you, her violin gently put back into her Tree Modus.

‘It was beautiful…’ You murmur with a smile, looking at her. ‘I… I really needed that. Thank you.’

Rose nods. ‘Of course.’ She says ‘Any friend in need needs a friend indeed. It is most obvious that I would come running to your aid when you feel down.’ She adds. ‘Although, going from a universal instance to another entirely different is quite the chore and as such I apologize for having taken my time. I am not a hero of Space, but of Light.’ She explains.

‘Oh it… It’s okay.’ You say, astonished. ‘I am flattered that someone thinks I am worth the trouble of… jumping universes…? …to actually come and cheer me up. I… I don’t deserve it.’

She grabs hold of your hands. ‘Sweetheart, listen to me.’  She asks and you look straight into her eyes. ‘You may feel like you are nothing in this world. That you are but a speck of dust in this existence. And that may be so. The universe is infinitely large and you, compared to it, are infinitely small.’ She paused. ‘But you may mean this and every universe for someone else. And you mean that and more to me.’ She concludes with a wider smile. ‘I would fight Lord English again by myself if it meant bringing you some joy.’

You don’t know what to say. You feel tears well up again. Rose chuckles and wipes them away with her thumbs. ‘Oh come on now. Don’t go ruining my hard work and start crying again.’ She says humorously.

You shake your head and chuckle, wiping away the rest of your tears. ‘Can I-I…’ You start before she interrupts you with a hug.

‘Of course you can.’ She murmurs, squeezing you gently.

You smile and hug her back. Everything is okay now. The Seer of Light is here. And she will make sure the future is bright. 


	4. Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for taking this long to post this last chapter. College can be a pain sometimes.  
> Dave is up next. I'm doing this man. I am making it happen.  
> Just sit tight.  
> And remember: you are awesome.

Resting your chin on your desk, you contemplate your life. You look at the good, the bad and the ugly. There is just one thing you have to say about it. It sucks. That’s it. It just sucks. Especially since… Well, no point in remembering it, right? No point in diving back into the pain… A sudden wave of apathy fills you. You don’t feel like moving for quite a while and just let everything solve itself.

Suddenly, a beep emanates from your laptop, the only light source in the darkness of your room. You slowly turn your gaze to its screen. A chat client? Pesterchum? …what?

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering theReader [TR] at 02:47 –-

TG: hey! u ther?

TG: *there

You blink twice, not understanding. Who the hell is this tipsyGnostalgic? And how did this chat client even show up in the first place? You don’t remember ever hearing about Pester… wait… This all seems awfully familiar to you but you cannot place your finger on it.

TG: i kno ur there i can see u

TG: plz answre

You hesitantly sit up and pull the laptop closer to you.

TR: Who the heck are you?! And how can you see me?

TG: ah there u are!

TG: boy tha took sum time huh?

TG: names roxy

TG: roxy lalonde

You raise an eyebrow. Now you remember. Pesterchum, tipsyGnostalgic, Roxy Lalonde… it’s all from that one webcomic you used to read a crap ton of time ago. But… How? Why? Who was this? Some RPer posing as the "real" Roxy? Shaking your head, you just keep on typing.

TR: Okay… You didn’t answer my second question.

TG: oh right

TG: i jus haked ur webcam

TG: i can see u now

TG: smiel for me :3

TG: *all dem typos

You stare at the webcam. It suddenly felt like it was watching you.

TR: …why though?

TG: *le shrug*

TG: i jus felt like it

TG: i hack peoples stuffs when im board

TG: *boerd

TG: *fuck dis

TG: u seemed sad so i jus made ur pc download pesterchump so i could talk to u

TG: wht happend?

TG: *what

You sigh. You don’t really want to think about it…

TR: Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be some troll or something…

TG: troll? nah man

TG: fuck dem

TG: actually, some of dem are actually cute

TG: whatevs

TG: i jus wanna help a bro out

TG: and well… u look liek u need sum cuddles

You pause. That… That was true. You really could use some cuddles. You sigh and start typing.

TR: Well… This is what happened…

You keep on typing for almost five minutes, the whole story just flowing from the tip of your fingers to the screen in front of you. Soon, tears were also flowing down your face. You have to move back a bit so they won’t land on your keyboard. Roxy doesn’t interrupt you the whole time.

When you are done typing and finally tapped Enter, you whimper and bury your face on your arms, resting on your desk. For a couple of minutes nothing happens. Then another beep as Roxy answers. You look back up.

TG: oh sweetie

TG: i kno how it feels to be alone

TG: bleieve me

TG: *believe

TG: but i know youll pull throuhg this

TG: u know why?

TG: cuz u arent alone anymore

TG: u got me now

TG: AND ur gonna get a surprise soon enouhg

TG: ;3

TG: in fact… rigth about… NOW!

TG: *righ

TG: *fuckin dammit

A sudden flash of white light blinds you for a second. With a yelp, you fall off your chair. You look around, bewildered, and find a black cat sitting next to your laptop. But… it doesn’t look like a normal cat. It has two tails, which are lazily trailing through the air, and its eyes are pearly white. You notice it has a red collar with a small golden bell around its neck. The cat nimbly jumps down and settles on your lap, rubbing its head against you and purring loudly. You just stare at it in wonder for a few seconds before hesitantly petting its head. The cat purrs even louder at your touch and closes its eyes. You pick it up and sit back down on your chair.

TG: like her? :3

TG: dats Curacao Punch

TG: shes a cutie aint she?

You smile at the cat and pet her some more. Curacao mewls happily, climbing until she reaches your shoulders and drapes herself around them, rubbing her cheek against you.

TR: Yeah she is… What’s with the two tails and the weird eyes though?

TG: *le shrug* she jus came out like dis

TG: ectobiology is a bitch

TG: ANYWAYS

TG: shes yours

TG: shes gonna keep u compay now

TG: *company

You look at Curacao and she licks your nose. You smile.

TR: Thank you Roxy… I appreciate it. :)

TG: dun worry about it :3

TG: and if u ever feel down again… jus talk to me

TG: ill listen

TG: always :3

TG: and if ANYONE gives u shit jus tell me their names

TG: ill fuck them up

You chuckle.

TR: Thanks Roxy. You’re the best.

TG: i kno

TG: its in mah profile ;3

You smile wide. Curacao mewls softly. You close your laptop and get up, stretching a bit. Time to turn in for the night. You get into bed, Curacao curled up against you. Lazily petting her, you slowly fall asleep.


End file.
